Encounters in the Dungeon
by dude932
Summary: Bell had always wanted to have an encounter in the dungeon with a girl. He got that when he was rescued by the Sword Princess, however just the other way around. But not all is lost for our young Hero as he gets to have another encounter and this time, saves the girl. However this one encounter leads to another... to another... to another. Bell/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Bells footsteps were loud as he ran through the cavern halls of the Dungeon armed with just his knife not wearing any of his protective armour. Ducking underneath the leaping Frog Shooter sliding underneath its body as he turned mid slide, pushing off his outstretched leg and driving his dagger into the back of the frog monster falling atop of it as it hit the ground before exploding into black mist, the clatter of the magic stone sounding next to him, but he didn't have the time to pick it up as the roars of the other Dungeon monster sounded out. Getting to his feet, raising his dagger up in front of him in a reverse grip as the next Frog Shooter leapt at him.

He hadn't been able to dodge the attack and was tackled to the ground struggling in his effort to stop the beast's tongue from lashing out at his face by forcing its head away with all the strength that he could muster. With a grunt the frog was thrown off as he rolled back as another frog attempted to launch itself at him only getting the empty space that he had once occupied. Turning on his heel he leapt forward, intent on driving his blade into the frog's single eye. His blade sunk effortlessly into the frog before it burst into black mist. Bell tried to take a moment for a breather, however a tongue wrapped around his midsection whipping him out of the air and slamming him into the side of the Dungeon causing his mind to go blank for a second as he was pulled forth into the frog's mouth.

Thrashing about, his legs kicking wildly outside the frog's mouth as he attempted to break free with his arms before catching a glimmer of light shining through the frogs maw, his blade catching the light upon the metal. Gripping the handle on his knife he drove it up, straight through the roof of the frog's mouth up and into the eye from below. The frog around him exploded into black mist just as the others had as Bell fell to the ground in a heap no longer supported by the frogs innards, breathing heavily as he hit the ground.

He had no idea how long he had been in the Dungeon since he had run away from the Hostess of Fertility, where he was only being made fun of by the Loki familiar. It had hurt so much, how the werewolf had called him names enticing laughter from the other Familia members. They didn't care that he was a Level 1 Rookie, or that he only started his career as an adventurer two weeks ago. All they saw was an idiot who had gone to far into the Dungeon and had been cornered by a Minotaur, a level 2 monster of a floor it had no business being on. Laying on the Dungeon floor he rose his left hand to his face, his right still holding his knife in it's grip.

"Idiot, I'm an idiot!" Bell muttered over and over to himself. What kind of foolish dream was it to catch up to her? She was a Level 5, a top tier adventure while he was at the bottom of the barrel. All he had wanted was to be on her level, the moment in the Dungeon when she had saved his life had changed his very outlook on everything. He wanted to become stronger, for her, he wanted to advance through the Dungeon, for her. He wanted to show her that he was someone worth saving, but not only that, he e wanted to be able to stand beside her. What a foolish dream indeed.

Weak, Poor, Frail, Fragile, Delicate, Spineless, Flimsy, Powerless, Vulnerable, Lame.

He was mortified about how weak he was, who had to accept the werewolf's words.

He was mortified that he could say nothing about just how powerless he was.

He was mortified that to her, he was nothing but a pebble along the side of the street.

What Bell was most mortified about, was that he did not even have even the slightest qualification to stand beside her.

That was everything Bell was feeling, everything that he had been feeling since the nickname 'tomato boy' had filled the Hostess of Fertility with laughter. A cruel nickname for one who had been subjected to being covered in Minotaur blood before running away from his saviour. His mind had already developed above the situation at the bar, no longer what was driving him through the countless floors he had descended upon entering the Dungeon in his attempt to flee all the embarrassment he had been feeling.

Instead of 'Trying to become closer to her', it was now to the point of, 'I Don't know what to do any more, I do not even have the qualification to stand in front of a girl.' His frustration was not to the werewolf at the bar that had made fun of him in his drunken state, or to the Familia that had laughed in response, but towards himself that had not yet done anything, and thought that he could obtain a reward. That of Ais Wallenstein's affections, the foolish thoughts of an ignorant boy set on making an encounter within the Dungeon.

As he lay on the floor of the Dungeon, coming to the realisation that he had already passed the 5th floor where he had been attacked by the Minotaur and now resided on the 6th floor. Eina, his Dungeon Advisor, was going to be so mad at him, she had already given him an earful at just being on the 5th floor. Rookie Adventures didn't go this far down in their first two weeks and never on their own. He hadn't even bothered to witness just how far he had ventured down while his mind had tried to sort things out, now he was deeper than he had ever been before. Sitting up, he leaned forward placing his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to his knees before making it too his feet. His clothes were ripped, having none of his armour only having his knife with him. Hearing the cracking of rocks behind him his eyes widened as he came to the realisation that more monsters were being born from the Dungeon, turning while raising his blade up he was expecting to see more Frog Shooters appear, however he had been wrong in assuming such.

The monsters that appeared were definitely not frogs, to express what was before him in one word, it was a Shadow. It was about 160 cm tall. It had a body similar to his own although, from his head to the legs, it was completely black and the shape of the two arms and legs were extremely similar to that of a human. However, without the hair and the skin, it did not feel like an animal and its entire body was completely painted black. The only difference between this shadow and the other shadows he had fought on the upper floors of the Dungeon was the cross-shaped head with a face that was like a round mirror embedded onto it. It was the strongest monster on the 6th floor the War Shadow. Just like the first one, numerous more were born from the ceiling of the Dungeon, appearing within the dozens around the rookie adventurer.

"Nothing will come unless I work for it." Bell whispered softly to himself, remembering how often his Grandpa had once told him the same, something never came from nothing, you always had to work for it. "I'll fight them!" He roared as the War Shadow's surrounded him. If he wanted to reach her level, he could not be stopped here by the strongest monster on the 6th floor when there was so much more down below. Even though he was surrounded by the roars of the monster, his passion was renewed for he had a goal he wanted to achieve, a place he wanted to go, a person he wanted to stand beside! With a roar that was only mixed in the renewed roars of the War Shadows Bell charged forward with his knife… the skill mixed written within the Falna on his back, Liaris Freese in full use speeding up his growth fuelled by his new found resolve.

It had definitely been hours since Bell had entered the Dungeon, and he was done for the night. If he could take a guess, he'd say it would be coming up to morning any minute now. It was why he was heading back to the surface, or he would have been if he wasn't lost. He had already passed the entrance that would lead down to the 7th floor numerous times, yet couldn't find the way back up to the fifth floor. His eyes were growing heavy with each step he took, his injuries were causing him to slow in his motions. He had been lucky so far, only coming across the odd Kobold or Goblin since fighting so many War Shadows Earlier in the evening. But now he was growing worried, if he couldn't make it up to the fifth floor and more War Shadows appeared, he didn't know if he would be able to fight them in the state that he was currently in.

However, just as those thoughts passed Bell's mind, the all too familiar cracking of the ceiling alerted Bell to the spawning of new monsters. Shooting his gaze up, half his faced covered in dried blood as he witnessed the same birth of the War Shadows. Knowing there was no way he could fight against them in his state he ran, only to be pursued by the newly born monsters that already held a hatred of humans, just as all Monsters born in the Dungeon did.

Sprinting away with what strength he could muster Bell searched frantically for the way back to the 5th floor. Just as he thought that it was all hopeless, he spotted it, the entry way that would lead to the floor above. His muscles protested but he forced himself straight up the pathway that would lead him above, the War Shadows did not follow him as he made his way up to the 5th floor. He stumbled upon exiting the path, but kept his footing. He knew how to make it up to the fourth and further up to the entrance easily from the fifth floor, it was because he hadn't been paying attention when he had entered the 6th floor that he wasn't able to find his way back up.

Knife in hand, Bell continued through the fifth floor, not needing the weapon but keeping it in hand just encase, he was tired and exhausted. If a monster was to attack him, he wouldn't have the speed to draw it in time. Finally making it up to the first floor he let out a soft sigh of relief, he was almost there. Raising his hand to the wall for support he continued on, he knew the first floor well as most Adventures would. He had spent day after day exploring the first floor just to get his bearings in the Dungeon.

However just before he was about to reach the entrance he heard a cry, a girl's voice from within the dungeon. His eyes widened at the sudden sound as his head turned to the path that would lead to where it had come from, when he had come down to the Dungeon during the evening he had not seen a single other Adventurer, however now that it was morning they would be coming back into it's depths, but even so it was really early for anyone to be down here. Hearing the cry again, Bell forced himself from the wall, wall gripping the hilt of his knife as he ran down the path.

Rounding several bends, the obvious sound of battle going on growing as he came closer, Bell came across the cause of the commotion. A woman, clearly older than he himself was, was fighting. Dressed in a plain white camisole with a skirt which was severely tattered and torn revealing much more skin than what he believed to be proper, the sword she wielded was broken leaving just more than the size of his knife for her to defend herself with. Her long blond hair was a mess and she had a look on her face mixed with pride and fear. Bell didn't even need to be asked to help, nor did he think twice about aiding her. This is what he had come to Orario for, what he had become an Adventurer for. To have encounters like this. To have encounter with girls in the Dungeon.

The goblins quickly fell to Bell's knife, his reflexes may have been dulled due to his exhaustion but each goblin was focused on the woman and had easily been dealt with by the young white haired teen. Breathing heavily he watched as the woman he had saved fall to her knees breathing just as heavily, his eyes falling to her heaving chest, a slight tinge of pink reaching his cheeks at the size, perhaps similar in size to his own Goddess. Approaching the woman, she looked up at him with tired eyes as Bell smiled down at her, offering his hand to her as he sheathed his knife with his other.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as she rose his hand up into his, Bells hand wrapping around hers firmly as he helped pull her to her feet.

"Yes, thank you." She offered a tired smile. "I owe you my thanks." She bowed her head, even though she was considerably taller than he himself was.

"It's nothing." Bell replied, slightly awkwardly, not how he had envisioned how he'd speak to a girl after he had rescued her. If only he could remember what his Grandfather instructed him to say at times like this.

"May I know the name of my saviour?" She questioned, pushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear revealing more of her face to Bell making him blush slightly.

"B-Bell Cranel." He managed to get out.

"Thank you, Bell Cranel." She offered her gratitude once more. "I am Leina Vance, it's a pleasure to meet you." Unknown to both Bell and Leina, in this moment the two would form a strong bond however not with just one another but with others that would shake the world and give the Gods and Goddess that had come down from Tenkai more excitement than ever before as a Legend unlike any other would unfold for all to witness.

* * *

Bell hefted his feet as he exited the more prosperous streets of Orario to what led to the isolated ruins where his home beneath the abandoned church was located. It was still early morning, most people weren't even up yet. He knew that Hestia must be worried for him as he hadn't come home the previous night, but as he limped back towards the place that he called his home, he couldn't help but think back to the encounter he had in the Dungeon, his very first encounter that had gone the way his grandfather had always told him it should play out.

Leina Vance, older than himself by a few years where he was only fourteen she was easily approaching either the higher teens or even early twenties. But beyond beautiful. He had saved a girl in the dungeon, it hadn't been perfect for he himself was in worse shape than what she was and Leina actually had to help him out of the dungeon, well more to the point that they both supported one another. But, her gratitude had been enough to push him through the pain that he was in. She constantly praised him for saving her from the goblins that had been attacking her causing him to be both embarrassed and immensely proud, it had been a painful giddy walk back home.

What shocked Bell the most about Leina, was that today was indeed her first time in the Dungeon at all. She was more of a Rookie then what he himself was, he had two weeks of experience under his belt while she was green as grass. Not only that, she hadn't even registered with the Guild, let alone joined a Familia. If she had been, if she had gotten anyone even remotely similar to Eina, they would have stopped her from going into the Dungeon without joining a Familia first.

Without the Falna on her back, there was no way she could grow through the exilia given by the grace of the Gods in the Dungeons. Leina had told him that she hadn't been able to find a God or Goddess to accept her into the Familia. Bell could sympathise with her on that regard, for he had been in the same situation when he first came to Orario, not a single God had given him a chance, until Hestia.

Walking down the street, he could already see the Church off to the side, and already waiting for him in the middle of the road, was his Goddess. Hestia, seeing his state, covered in blood, his injuries forcing him to limp forward not to mention he was both emotionally and physically exhausted, the goddess rushed forward just as Bell's legs gave out, her slender arms wrapping around him as she called his name.

"Bell!" Her voice carried so much worry, in pained Bell to make his Goddess feel like that, he had promised to never leave her alone, yet he had made her worry so much already. "You're bleeding!" Her whole body was trembling, the worse case scenario running through her mind, he had to do something, to make her not to worry, to know that he was okay. Looking up, his right side of his face covered in blood, but it didn't matter as he smiled at her. The worry in her eyes made him want to hug her, to reassure her he was fine, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"H-Hey, Goddess..." Bell started as he collapsed to his knees before her, as if he was indeed praying to the Goddess before him for what he was about to say, praying for the now and the future. "I want… to be strong." Hestia, seeing the resolve in his eyes and knowing that he was indeed okay, wiped a tear from her eye as she caressed his face and gave him a smile in return.

"Okay." Hestia nodded as Bell closed his eyes, falling forward his face pressing into her stomach as she wrapped her hands around his head, holding him close. "Just promise, you won't do anything so reckless again." She whispered softly as he gently nodded, an un-worded promise but she knew he would follow through on it. "Right now Bell, you need to go take a bath." Bell nodded as he tried to stand, forcing himself up to his feet. "It looks like the blood has already stopped, carefully wash the stains caused by the wounds. Then later, we'll have treatment." She explained carefully so he would understand. Bell simply nodded as he began to head to the church, Hestia beside him. Seeing his limp, Hestia couldn't watch any longer as she attempted to use her shoulder to support him, only getting a whisper of a 'sorry' in return as Bell's exhaustion shined through even more.

"You keep apologising. If you really feel sorry about it, then properly reflect about it okay?" Hestia smiled as they walked through the church to the hidden door that would lead to their home.

"Y-Yes… sorry." Bell breathed out again as they descended the stairs. They walked together towards the bathroom. Hestia managed to push open the wooden door beside the bed in the innermost location of the house without Bell falling from her shorter height. Seating him in the bathroom, she took off his coat dumping it into the corner of the room as she began to clean his wounds. Several times it looked like he had lost consciousness before he was awake again. Leaving him alone for a few moments to get him a change of clothes, she retreated from the bathroom so he could change. Once more she used her own height to help Bell stand and with using all her strength to support Bell, suddenly thought about something as they exited the bathroom, and spoke.

"Bell-kun. You should sleep on the bed. Okay?" Hestia told him.

"Is this alright...?" Bell questioned unsure.

"Of course. I cannot let you sleep on the sofa in this kind of state, that would be rather mean, right?" Hestia stated. "I'm a loving Goddess, didn't you know." She teased lightly, but she knew that the children of the world below who are injured require good rest, something she had instantly researched when Bell first joined her Familia and had entered the Dungeon for the first time and had come back with minor injuries. In order to provide a good environment for him to rest, Hestia would let go of her own bed. Then, after saying this, she came up with a prank. Looking at Bell, Hestia gave off an evil smile. "As an alternative, why not sleep together with me? Just to be safe…Fufu, you won't refuse right?" She teased, fully expecting him to react the way his innocent mind always made him do so before.

"Yeah, sure, then let's get into bed." Bell nodded softly.

"… Wha?" Originally, she wanted to make a joke, but it was completely ignored, causing Hestia, who had completely been countered, to become speechless. Her heart began to stir. Instead, she was the one who became nervous. Before she could even protest Bell's weight became to much for her as he collapsed forward pinning her beneath his arm.

"Goddess…" Bell breathed out into the comforter on the bed.

"…! Wha? Wha? Wha!? What?!" Hestia was panicking, she had never expected such a sudden turn of events she wasn't mentally prepared for this! Forcing herself out from beneath Bell she scooted back on the bed, face an entire shade of red as her chest heaved. If this was going to happen she needed a bath fir-

"… in the Dungeon..." Hestia tilted her head at his words, having to lean in with a tilt to her head just to hear the whispered words. "..."

"!" Hestia's eyes shot wide open, as she shot back from Bell, had he really just said that? She shot her gaze to the boy's face, his eyes were closed and his breathing had become even as soft snores echoed from his mouth. He had fallen asleep. Hestia calmed herself down, she was the one getting worked up over nothing it would seem, when bell said sleep together, he really did just mean sleep. Taking the time, she thought over what Bell had just spoke to her, gently caressing a hand through Bell's signature white hair, it was soft like snow. "In the Dungeon, you think you've found someone to join our Family?" She repeated with a small smile. "I would have liked, for it just to be me and you a little longer, but there's no reason our Family can't grow now."


	2. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


	3. Adoption Update

Has been adopted by Shadow Joestar


End file.
